You Smell Like A New Kid,It's Deliciously Revoltin
by JustXPretend
Summary: Charley lies. She's the new kidd at school, and just so happens to meet the misfits. They become friends, can they help Charley stop this self-destruction? My Chemical Romance.
1. New Kid Smell

_This story takes place when MCR are in high school. No Bob. Just because well….I didn't want a Bob in my story all though he was a cool drummer. Anyway….Basic average story line. New kid moves in. Iz a misfit finds new weird friends with pale skin dark hair and even a dude with a hole in his lip. Which is hot sexx. They're in a band and well guys in bands are just smashing…that's right I used the word smashing. Be envious….and so now we begin_

-Frank POV-

I was sitting on the bottom step leading to the school. Gerard wasn't here yet. Which means neither was Mikey. Ray was walking up the path and waved at me. I returned the wave and patted the space beside me. He sat down heavily and sighed.

"New year same shit." He said as he turned his body towards me.

"Got that right." I said as I pulled a pack of cigarettes from my pocket. I took one out and lit it inhaling deeply. We weren't allowed to smoke on school property but I don't really give a flying fuck. Gerard and Mikey approached from my left side and I held out the pack to Gerard he greatly took it without saying a word. We all sat in silence waiting for that horrible bell to announce that we should all herd ourselves like cattle to class. I was staring at the road when a shiny new black car pulled up and a girl got out. She was wearing all black ,except her shoes they look like she had colored them with green marker or something. Her hair was black with purple or blue stripes. The color was kind of a mix of the two. I couldn't see her face because she was leaning in the car speaking with someone. She must be new. I couldn't ever remember seeing her before. Finally she closed the door and turned to face the school. Yep definitely new. She had that startled new kid look. She inhaled deeply and began to walk towards. We were blocking the way up the steps and I hit Ray to inform him to get his fat ass out of her way. He stood up and made way for her. She hurried past us and into the school. The bell rang and we got up and headed inside as well.

"New kid was pretty." Mikey said as he walked towards his locker, which was to the right of mine.

"Yea, really pretty. I liked her hair." I said as I opened it and put my empty bag inside. We wouldn't get our books 'til maybe the 3rd day.

"I liked it too" Gerard said as he leaned against the row of lockers looking like a dirty grunge kid ready to stab a motherfucker.

"We should like talk to her or something." Ray said

"Well…do you see her anywhere to be talked to?" I asked as I shut my locker and turned around. We all looked around and saw her no where.

"Must be in the office. Maybe one of us will have class with her. We can like invite her to eat lunch with us or some shit." I said as I began walking to my first period, which I had with Gerard. We all waved goodbye to one another.

-Charley's POV-

I walked into the front office and waited near the receptionist desk. I was so nervous I felt like throwing up. I hate absolutely hate being a new kid. Being a new kid is like being a lion in a documentary. People watching everything you do. I can practically hear a narrator

"_The new kid walks into class and the old pack stares at her hungrily wanting to know why she's invaded their territory. The popular girl with fake blonde hair stares at her and immediately marks her as the enemy."_

"May I help you dear?" The elderly receptionist asks, knocking me out of my imaginings.

"Oh uhm I'm the new kid. Charley McVile*" I say as I shift my weight from foot to foot.

"Oh of course. Here's your schedule and if you could, please have all your teachers sign this paper and return it at the end of the day. Also here's an agenda and a rule book. You and your parent's need to sign it." She says as she hands me everything. She smiles.

"Hope you enjoy it here." she waves me off.

"Thank you." I stammer as I turn to find my first period.

I found my first class pretty easily and opened the door and stepped inside. The teacher glared at me. I handed him my paper and he _oh'd _at it. He signed it and handed it back.

"Class this is a new student Charley McVile" he said.

"Uhm it's pronounced Mc Vill A ( long a)" I said. He just nodded.

"Well you can take a seat over there by Ray. Raise your hand Ray." he said.

A kid with a bushy fro looked up and raised his hand. I quickly walked over and sat down next to him. My hair fell into my face and I blew it out of my way. I noticed Ray watching me.

"Can I help you?" I whispered at him. Not wanting the teacher to hear, and really not wanting to draw more attention to myself.

"I saw you this morning. You probably don't remember uhm anyway, since you're like new and all me and my friends figured you might like to sit with us at lunch." He finished.

"Oh uhm, wow that's nice of ya'll. I'd really like that." I smiled.

"Did you just say ya'll?" he asked with a slight laugh. I turned bright red. Damn you Southern accent.

"Don't blush it was cute." He said before focusing entirely on what the teacher was saying.

The bell rang 45 minutes later.

"What ya got next?" Ray asked as he grabbed his notebook.

"Algebra 3" I said while glancing at my schedule.

"I think Gerard's in there. Of course you don't him but he'll recognize you from this morning." He said.

"Uhm ok. Thanks." I said and waved goodbye as I turned to go find my next class. The beginning was just the same as last time. The teacher mispronounced my name and pointed to my seat. Not next to Gerard although he did introduce himself before class started. The next few classes passed in pretty much the same manner. The bell rang for lunch and I slowly and nervously walked towards the noisy lunchroom. What if Ray changed his mind and really didn't want me to sit with him and his friends?

"Yo Charley wait up!" A guy called from behind me.

I turned to see someone I didn't know.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I'm Frank one of Ray's friends. He told me about you in second period. We usually sit outside for lunch. I'll show you the way." he said a little out of breath.

"Ok." I said and followed him out a side door. We approached a large tree where Ray, Gerard, and another kid where seated.

"So you found her." Ray said as he moved his notebook for me to sit.

The kid I didn't know leaned over and offered me his hand.

"I'm Mikey." he said as I shook it.

"Charley McVile." I returned.

"Awesome name." Gerard said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"So where in the South are you from?" Frank asked.

"It's that obvious I'm from the South?" I cringed slightly.

"I think your accent is cute." Ray said. The second time he'd said it today.

"I agree" said Frank as he peeled a banana.

"I'm from Georgia." I said as I picked the hem of my shirt.

"Interesting." Gerard said.

"Don't people marry their cousins in Georgia?" Mikey asked. Ray elbowed him and I laughed.

"No that's Alabama." I smiled and they all laughed. Guess today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.


	2. All that glitters

-Frank's POV-

We were all laughing at Charley's little joke about Alabama. She had a nice laugh, a nice smile, a nice everything. I blushed and turned away.

"So how come you moved to New Jersey?" Ray asked as he peeled a banana.

"My dad owns this mega huge corporation and he's up here doing business. He thinks it may take a while so we all just moved." she replied.

"So you're like rich?" Gerard asked.

She nodded. Perhaps she was embarrassed by this little fact. She didn't seem like a snobby rich kid. She seemed totally awesome.

"Yeah, my family has billions. It gets kinda annoying though. People only want to be your friend 'cause you have money and stuff." she said as she picked at her hem.

"Oh that sucks. What a lame way to choose your friends." Mikey said. That made Charley smile.

"I think it's lame too." she said.

The bell rang and we all stood up. She hadn't eaten anything.

"So what class do you have next?" Ray asked as he looked her over.

"AP Anatomy." she replied glancing at her schedule.

"Damn chick, an AP class? You're like a total brain aren't you?" he asked while laughing.

"Yeah I guess." she replied while looking at her feet.

"A hot nerdy chick awesome" I said before walking away, so I wouldn't be able to see her reaction.

I can't believe I had the balls to say that. Ray quickly caught up to me and elbowed me.

"Ow"

"I can't believe you called her a hot nerd. To her face!" he said while laughing.

"Can't believe I said it either."

"It made her blush." Ray said as he opened the door to the classroom. He allowed me to enter before him. I hate Economics. I'd been dreading it my entire high school career, and now the time has come.

-Charley's POV-

He called me hot, and he hadn't even really been paying attention to me. I blushed harder as I entered my AP class. It wasn't the only one I had on my schedule. I guess I was kinda nerdy. I actually enjoyed all my AP classes and other nerdy things. Like Star Wars, I'm a huge fan. I collect action figures and I have a million posters. I also play D&D, but I would never let that slip, 'cause it's just way to nerdy. I sat in class half way listening. I was day dreaming about Frank. I had only just met the guy but something about him stayed on my mind. He had a lip ring which was total a turn on, and his eyes were amazing. I wondered if he would think it was cool that I had my eyebrow pierced. I hadn't worn a ring in it because I was unsure of the schools rules, but I'd definitely wear it tomorrow. The bell rang and I headed off to my AP US History class. I assumed by the guys reactions that none of them would have this class, but when I got there I discovered Mikey.

"Hey" I said as I sat down next to him.

"Guess you're not the only person with a brain." he smiled.

"Guess not" I laughed.

We whispered to each other all class period until the bell rang, signifying the end of the day. I stood and stretched, before following Mikey outside. The other guys were already there. Frank and Gerard were smoking.

"Me and Charley have last class together." Mikey said as a greeting.

"So I guess I'm the only person who doesn't get to have a class with you all day." Frank pouted.

"Guess not" I sighed.

A car horn beeped and we all turned to see my father's black Rolls Royce Phantom. I loved the car, but it was way to flashy to be picked up in every single day.

"Well that's my dad. Guess I'll see ya'll tomorrow. Unless ya'll like a ride?" I asked. They all looked so stunned to see the car I figured why not?

They nodded and followed me over to it. My dad of course wasn't driving, instead there was an older man holding the door open. Our new driver.

"Taking friends home or to your house Miss C?" he asked as we climbed inside.

"Wanna come to my house?" I asked. They all nodded.

"To the house Rodes" I said.

Rodes was not his real name, his real name was Victor Dan Vouten. But I did not like his real name so I gave him a new one. Plus all he does is drive my family around. Rodes is so fitting.

We pulled up to the huge mansion that I call home and got out of the car. The guys stared at it opened mouthed.

"Trying to catch flies are we?" I asked while giggling.

I hardly ever bring people to my house, because I'm usually embarrassed by all the grandeur of where I live, but this was so funny I didn't care.

"Come on" I said as I grabbed both Frank and Gerard and pulled them up the stairs and into the foyer. This was going to be so much fun.


	3. You're so AAAmazing

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I hasn't had no interwebs! Anyway, I now do have internet, so I'll make a long update, hopefully.

-Frank's POV-

Ok, Charley's house was officially the hugest house EVER! It wasn't a house but like a mansion obviously. It had 3 floors! Anyway, she dragged me along with her and up the stairs. I noticed she'd let go of Gerard.

"So I'll show you guys the rest of the house later, but I really want ya'll to see my room." She said as we went up a flight of stairs and down the twisting hall ways.

She threw the double doors open and behold her bright green and purple bed room. I think my entire house could fit in here. She had a huge king size bed, a fricken purple piano, and an assortment of other instruments. There were open double doors leading to her bedroom. Ray was currently roaming around in there and he called out,

"Holy shit this tub is big enough for 3 fat people!" He yelled.

"Your bedroom is officially the coolest thing ever!" Mikey said as he picked up a guitar.

"Thanks" Charley said as she ran and jumped onto her bed. She bounced and laughed.

I ran over and joined her, mostly because it looked like loads of fun and partly because it's where she was.

"Can you play all these instruments?" Gerard asked

"Yes." Charley replied as she sat up.

"I never met anyone who could play a cello or violin." I said.

"I've been playing violin since I was 4, but I've only just recently picked up the cello." She replied as she got up and walked over to the instruments.

She had a piano, violin, cello, bass guitar, guitar, drum set, and a green flute. She picked up the violin and perched on the edge of the piano bench. She sat very straight as she began to play a somber melody. It was slow and rich. She was beautiful as she ran the bow over the strings, and as her fingers danced a dance of passion across the instrument. The music was beautiful, but I was to awestruck by her beauty to notice it. She stopped playing and put the violin back in it's velvet case.

"That was wonderful" Gerard said.

"Amazing." Ray added.

"That was cool as fuck." Mikey said breaking the awe of the room.

Charley laughed that beautiful laugh and everyone else cracked up.

"Thanks" she said as she got up and strolled back to the bed, where I was still seated.

"What can't you do?" I asked

"I can't sing." She replied with a smile. It made me laugh.

Gerard was walking around her room and stopped in front of a framed letter or something. He was reading it and then he turned to face us.

"Who wrote that?" he asked

"I did." She replied.

"It's amazing, truly, but why is it framed?" he inquired.

"I tend to loose things I write, and that seemed important." She replied as she fell back onto her bed and partially across me.

"Do you guys need a ride home? It's getting late." She asked.

I glanced at the clock. It was 8:00, my mom was probably worried out of her mind.

"Yeah, that'd be great." We all muttered.

Charley got up and we followed her out of her room, back through the twisted hall ways and down the stairs.

"I'll drive you guys home, if that's ok?" she asked.

We all nodded and followed her through a rather large kitchen and into a garage. There was a simple black Honda next to the Phantom. She pulled a set of keys off a rack and walked over to it.

"How come you don't have some nice fancy car?" Mikey asked.

" Cause my dad believes someones first car should be kinda crappy, that way if they wreck it, it won't matter." She replied as she climbed into the drivers seat. I got in the passenger side and the guys climbed into the back. The garage door open and she carefully backed out.

"Ray lives closest." I said and gave her directions.

She dropped Ray off and then the Way's. She pulled into my drive way and shut off her car. We sat in silence for a while.

"I'm really glad I met you guys." She said as she stroked her steering wheel.

"I'm really glad you met us too." I said as I turned towards her.

"I was nervous. I'm not good at meeting people. I'm too shy, too weird." She said.

"You're not weird. You're smart and beautiful…"

She blushed and I turned away. I couldn't believe I'd said that to her.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked quietly. I nodded, not knowing if she actually saw it or not.

"Well, I should go inside my moms probably freaking out." I said nervously.

She leaned over and kissed my cheek and whispered "Thank you" into my ear. My body felt light as I got out of the car. I waved once before going inside.


	4. I'm not perfect

A/N: Had another problem with the internet. But no worries, it's all good now and updates should be coming in real regular. I really appreciate the review I got from uhm….the Bubble Person. I'm sorry I can't remember your name, anyway it was really helpful. You mentioned something about Charley being too perfect, and I'm well aware. I made her that way on purpose and you'll see why in this chapter. Anyway here goes nothing.

P.S this chapter is short….

-Charley's POV-

I drove quietly back to my house and parked in my spot. I hung up my keys and headed to the kitchen. My dad was seated at the breakfast table.

"Where've you been?" He asked, not even looking up from the papers spread in front of him.

"I took some friends home." I said as I sat down across from him, knowing it's what he expected.

"Friends? You mean those boys in black? I don't want you hanging out with that kind of trash. People won't take you seriously if you associate with people like that." He said and looked up.

"Ok daddy." I replied. I wanted to argue but I knew where that would lead. Was I going to stop talking to them? Of course not, but he didn't need to know that.

"Good. Did you have homework?"

"No sir. First day and all."

"Well when they do start giving homework, you come straight home and do it. Then you can have your free time. School is very important and one day when you take over the company people will look back and say 'she always did as she was told. She'll be a great leader' Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now go up to your room I'll be there in a minute."

I silently stood and walked to my room. It didn't happen every night, or even every other night, but it still happened and it was still awful. People always thought I was perfect, could do anything, but I'm not perfect. I'm sick, and disgusting. I opened my bedroom door. I didn't bother to turn on the lights as I undressed and climbed into bed. It was easier…when it was dark, when I didn't have to see.

-Frank's POV-

I entered my house and my mom was soon upon me.

"Just where the hell have you been Frank?"

"I went to a friend's house. I should have called, but she's new and her house is huge. I forgot."

"She?"

"Yeah mom, a girl."

"Well…ok then" she turned and walked away. I expected more of a fight but she was probably relieved to hear I knew a girl. She probably thought I was gay or something. I shook my head as I walked to my bedroom and plopped down onto my bed. I touched my cheek where Charley had kissed it. It still tingled. I smiled. It had only been one day but I knew that I liked her. Everything about her was just perfect. Her smile, her hair, her laugh, the cute accent, she was smart, and she could play music really well. Everything about her was just great. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep to thoughts of her.

-Charley's POV-

It didn't hurt anymore. I was completely numb to it. It started when I was 7, after my mom died. At first it hurt every time and then one day it didn't. I would lay there and he would do whatever he wanted. I was his play thing. He'd whisper into my ear, things like whose daddy's girl? Or you love your daddy right? Say it say you love me. If I didn't I'd get hit. Never the face, people would see it. People would know. Sometimes other things happened besides the sex. Sometimes he just hit me. Maybe he had a bad day at work or something, whatever it was, it was my fault. I was a bad daughter. Sometimes I popped pills to make it hurt less, to take away the dreadful feeling pooled in my stomach. No one knew. No one could. After he finished I would crawl to the bathroom pop some pills and take a shower. Did you know that no matter how hot you make water you can't ever get clean? I know that.


	5. Sad Eyes Tell Lies

-Charley's POV-

The next morning I woke up, turned off my alarm, and stepped into my bathroom. Bruises on my wrist again from where he held them above my head. A long sleeve shirt day, in August, people would think I was a freak, and truth be told I was. I pulled the box I kept my assortment of pills in from behind my mirror. I didn't even know the names just that they made me not feel anything. They made it so much easier to wear a smile to hide the truth. I took 3 pills and put a few in my pocket. I shut the mirrored cabinet and looked at my face. In reality I was a pretty girl. Doe brown eyes, albeit very sad, long black hair that had a nice curl to it, clear complexion, that other girls dreamed of, an hourglass figure that other girls starved themselves to have, a very pretty girl indeed. But when I looked in that mirror I saw a monster, hideous. I turned away. I walked into my enormous closet and pulled a simple black v-necked long sleeved shirt from a drawer and pulled it over my head. I pulled on a pair of black pumas and headed downstairs. No make-up. Ever.

My dad wasn't in the kitchen but our driver was; he was sipping coffee.

"I'm ready whenever you are." I said

"No breakfast?"He asked as he sat down his cup.

"I never eat breakfast."

"But it's the most important meal of the day, at least a slice of toast or something?" He tried and I just shook my head. I only ate about one real meal a day. It wasn't because I was starving myself or anything; I was just never really hungry.

"Can we just go?" I asked before heading to the garage. I climbed into the backseat of the expensive car, inhaled the rich leather scent. Pretended I could have a normal day, could continue the lie.

-Frank's POV-

I arrived at school before everyone else, as usual. My mom started work early so I was usually one of the first kids at school. I was sitting at our lunch spot when Gerard and Mikey came up. Gerard was smoking a cigarette as he sat down next to me, Mikey remained standing.

"So Charley is like officially the coolest girl ever." Gerard said as he offered me his cigarette, I took it and inhaled deeply.

"Totally. She kissed me on the cheek last night." I said with a satisfactory smile.

"Well aren't you a lucky devil." Mikey said.

"After only a day? Wow!" Gerard commented.

"Well I think it was more like a thank you kiss than an I like you kiss. But a kiss none the less." I said.

"True still a kiss" Mikey said.

"What's still a kiss?" Ray asked as he walked up and slumped down next to me expelling a large yawn. I relayed the story to him.

"Totally just a thank you kiss not an I like you kiss." Ray said.

"Well, I hope it becomes more than that. Hey, there's Charley now." I said and stood up. She was exiting the black car. I waved and she walked over a small smile plastered to her face. Was it just me or did that seem fake?

"Morning fellas" she said. We all murmured hellos and the bell rang.

"May I walk you to class?" I asked her, she nodded.

We walked in silence for a moment and then she cleared her throat.

"Ugh, listen Frank, about that kiss on the cheek; I don't want you thinking I'm some crazy person who can fall for someone in less than 24 hours. It was just to say thanks for being nice and all." She said as she turned to me, a sad look in her eyes.

"I totally understand. It's crazy to like someone after just meeting them, I could turn out to be a complete weirdo or jackass." I said, only a small lie. I did like her.

"I don't think you could ever be those things." She said as we stopped outside the classroom. We said our goodbyes and I sauntered off to my first class. Thinking about how long it did take for a girl like her to like a guy like me.

-Gerard's POV-

The bell for second period rang and I sprang out of my desk and into the hall way searching for Charley. She had looked so sad this morning I wanted to ask if she was ok. I found her in our second period class already seated staring absentmindedly at the board.

"Yo, chick" I said as I sat down in the desk in front of her and turned around.

"Hey" she said.

"What's up, you seem sad."

"I'm fine, didn't get much sleep, that's all."

"Big new house and all, probably just not use to it yet."

"Yeah, that's probably it" She said as the bell rang. I went to my regular seat and watched her from there. She did just seem tired, but maybe it was something else?

-Charley's POV-

My other classes passed with no problems and finally it was lunch time. I was the last to arrive at the tree, the guys already seated and eating when I walked up.

"No lunch again today?" Mikey inquired.

"I'm not a big lunch person. So uhm no offense to you guys, but my dad doesn't want me to hang out with ya'll…so that just means ya'll can't come to my house, but maybe we can hang out elsewhere." I said as I picked at my sleeve.

"Your dad doesn't like us? We didn't even meet him" Ray said.

"My dad is very judge-mental. Must have seen us leaving or something. Didn't like the way ya'll dress. Probably dislikes the fact that you all have a penis." All valid reasons why my dad didn't want me to hang around them.

"Well that sucks. Oh well, we can just hang in our basement." Mikey said dismissing my dad completely. My chest loosened, I hadn't wanted to talk about him anyway.

"Yea, our parent's would probably appreciate us hanging around a girl" Gerard added.

"So I can come over today?" I asked.

"That'd be great" Mikey said.

We sat in silence for a minute, I put my hands in my pockets, counted my pills.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I said before standing up and heading inside. The fake was wearing off. I slipped into a bathroom stall, locked the door behind me and dry swallowed 2 pills. Pills weren't the only drugs I took. Sometimes I'd snort coke or shoot heroin, sometimes I drank. Whatever it took to make IT go away.


	6. Like black and blue bracelets

-Frank's POV-

I watched as Charley walked away towards the bathroom, her fist shoved deep into her pockets. She seemed the same yet not the same as yesterday. Maybe yesterday she was just nervously excited about being the new kid and today it was wearing off? Who knows? I turned back to the guys, they were talking about a new comic Gerard got.

"I've only read two pages so far, but it's like totally awesome" he was saying.

"Can I read it after you?" Ray asked.

"Yeah dude, just be careful not to spill coke on it this time." Gerard said as he punched Ray's shoulder.

"I said sorry" Ray muttered as he rubbed his shoulder.

The bell rang to signify the end of lunch. I stood up as did the other guys.

"Wonder what took Charley so long in the bathroom…" Mikey stated.

"Girl problems, maybe?" Ray shrugged.

We all made slightly grossed out faces and headed into the building.

"I got next class with her, so I'll find out." Mikey said.

"You really gonna ask if she got her period, dude?" Gerard asked.

"Oh….ew god no. I'll just make sure she wasn't like sick or something." Mikey said a complete look of disgust on his face. We parted ways.

-Mikey's POV-

Charley was already in her seat when I entered the class room. I sat down next to her.

"Yo, smart lady, you didn't come back to lunch…were you sick?" I asked.

"Oh no, I just ugh-

"Girl problems?" I interrupted her and she gave an embarrassed smile, I patted her leg.

"It's cool; we all guessed that's probably what it was" I said just as the teacher walked in and the room fell silent. I heard her let out a sigh next to me. How odd, I thought to myself as the teacher started passing out books.

-Charley's POV-

I sighed as the lesson started; glad that the guys thought it was just my period. I received my AP Anatomy book and flipped through it. If she assigned us homework, then I couldn't go to Mikey and Gerard's house. I'd have to go straight home. I sat through the entire class sending silent prayers to a God I didn't think existed. We didn't have homework. I smiled faintly. I stood up to go to my next class and Mikey grabbed my arm, my entire body tensed.

"So meet us out front after school, our mom is just going to be so totally excited to meet you, a girl." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh yea, right. After school. Got it." I said the tension slowly leaving my body.

"You ok?" He asked as he released my arm.

"Yea, fine, you just startled me when you grabbed me."

"Oh sorry! Do you not like people touching you? 'Cause we can all totally respect that." He said.

"Yea, ugh I would prefer not to be touched. It's cool though." I muttered as we began walking up the hall. He walked me to my next class, waved bye, and reminded me about meeting them out front. I entered the classroom and sat down. Our teacher passed out books for this class too. The minutes ticked down and five minutes before class ended the teacher gave us a homework assignment. I let out a deep sigh as the bell rang, I stood up and headed towards my locker. I placed both new books inside, and then headed outside to meet the guys, and tell them that I had to do homework before being able to hang out. Frank was leaning against a column outside, I walked up to him.

"So uhm I can't come over right after school, but maybe in like an hour or so…" I trailed off.

"How come you can't come now?" Frank asked as all the other guys walked up.

"Homework, my dad thinks it's really important so if I get any I have to go straight home and do it, and then after that I'm completely free." I said as I tugged at one of my sleeves.

"Hey what's on your wrist?" Mikey asked as he reached for my hand. I quickly pulled away and shook my head.

"Nothing." I said.

"It looked bruised."

"I don't have any bruises. I'm fine. If you'll give me directions to your house, I'll have Rhodes drop me off in an hour." I said my hands now behind my back, shaking.

"Uhm ok." Mikey said giving me a weird look. Gerard pulled a piece of paper from his bag and handed it to Mikey. Mikey wrote down his directions and handed them to me. I made sure my sleeves completely covered my wrist before reaching for the paper. I didn't expect him to grab my hand and wrench my sleeve up. I pulled my arm away but not before he saw.

"No bruises hmm?" Mikey asked. The other fellows gave me questioning looks. Looks I didn't want to answer.

"I don't want to talk about it. Forget you saw. See you in an hour." I said before quickly turning around and running to the car, to the safety net of lies woven in my life.

-Frank's POV-

We all watched her turn around and leave. Run away would be a better term for what happened.

"You guys all saw them right?" Mikey asked. We all nodded. Yea, we all saw the bruises encircling her wrist like a black and blue bracelet.

"How do you think she got them?" Gerard asked as he began walking in the direction of his house, we followed.

"I dunno, she seems scared of her dad do you think...Maybe he did it?" I asked

"Seems very plausible." Ray said

"Should we, I dunno, tell someone, maybe?" Mikey asked.

"We should talk to her about it. See what's really going on. For all we know those bruises are like from an abusive boyfriend or some shit. Like someone she left behind. We should ask her, and then if it is her dad, we tell." Gerard said as we walked up to his and Mikey's house. Their parents weren't home. We immediately headed to the basement and all plopped down on couches or the floor.

"What if she won't talk about it? She seemed really upset that we saw." I said.

"I dunno…" Gerard said

-Charley's POV-

The moment we arrived I ran up to my bedroom, locked the doors behind me, ran into my bathroom, locked that door behind me, and had a tiny freak out. THEY SAW! They know something. What was I going to say to them, to hide the truth to keep up the façade? I paced around my bathroom. I needed to calm down, to think clearly. I opened my mirror and pulled down my pill box. 3 pills. I put the box back and then slid down to the floor. What do I tell them? What conceivable lie will make this go away? There was a ruff knocking on my bedroom door?

"Charley?" my dad shouted through the door. I quickly clambered into my bedroom and unlocked the door.

"Yes?" I asked as I smoothed my t-shirt down.

"Do you have homework?"

"Yes, I was just about to do it. AP US History. Very important." I gushed.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked giving me a stern glare.

"Nothing." His eyes narrowed. I knew it was coming but I didn't react fast enough. He punched me in the stomach I doubled over and coughed.

"Do not lie to me. What's the wrong with you? You're excited over something. What? And don't you dare lie to me." He growled.

"Someone saw…bruises…wrist." I coughed out. He hit me again. I collapsed to the ground couching gasping for a breath.

"You should learn to hide them better." He snarled before turning on his heel and leaving. I lay on the floor a moment waiting for my breathing to be ok before crawling to my school bag. I dragged it to my desk and pulled out my homework.


	7. Toss Another Lie In, For Good Measure

-Charley's POV-

I finished my homework and closed my book. I sat at my desk for a minute hands knotted in my hair taking deep shallow breaths, trying to think of a good excuse. Crazy ex-boyfriend? That seemed plausible….yeah in fact that was good. My ex did it and now we live somewhere else and I'm safe and they don't have to worry. Too bad that wasn't true, I wished it was. I stood up and walked downstairs. My dad was nowhere in sight so I scrawled a quick message onto the notepad on the fridge and headed for the garage. I hopped into my car and slowly backed out of the garage, repeating the lie over and over in my head until I could almost believe it myself.

-Frank's POV-

We were sitting in Gerard and Mikey's basement talking about what to say or do for Charley. First we'd listen and then if it was indeed her dad we'd tell someone.

"I just feel so bad for her; today I noticed something was wrong with her. Like she was just tense and junk, it must be hard keeping such a huge secret." Ray said.

"Yea must be awful, but we can help her." I said.

We heard the doorbell ring and Gerard sprang up immediately like a jack in the box. The rest of us got up and followed him to the door; I arrived just in time to see him close the door behind Charley. God, could she be more beautiful?

"Hey guys, I just want to go ahead and clear the air ok? Those bruises you saw, they're from my ex…I'm not with him anymore so he can't hurt me anymore. I was just really embarrassed that ya'll saw them at all. No one knows and I would just die if anyone knew that I let someone do that to me." Charley said as she picked at her sleeves and looked at her shoes. Mikey hugged her, tight.

"That's great, not the abuse, of course but that you got away from it." Mikey said as he released her. She gave him a small smile.

"We were afraid it was your dad….and you shouldn't be embarrassed you're a strong person. I can tell." I said.

"Thanks Frank. So what will we be doing today, fellas?" She asked.

"Do you like comic books?" Gerard asked and Charley nodded, he grabbed her arm and pulled her downstairs.

"I just got like the best comic ever!" He said as we all followed them back downstairs. He pulled out the new comic and tossed it to her she caught it and smiled.

"You like this, eh?" she said with a smile.

"Yea, you don't?" Ray asked

"Oh no, I do really, I just think it's funny. I know the artist." Our jaws dropped.

"No fucking way!" Mikey said.

"Yea dude, my dad has connections with all kinds of people and so I meet loads of interesting people with cool jobs." She shrugged.

"Dude that is like so fucking awesome!" Gerard said.

"I can get his autograph for you guys if you'd want" Charley said as she plopped down next to me on the couch and flipped through the comic book.

"We want! We want!" Mikey shouted.

"Ok, I'll talk to my dad about it later."

We all sat around talking about other cool people she'd met and exactly what her dad did for a living. We talked about music and bands we liked and how the guys and I were thinking of starting a band. She liked that idea. The entire time I was sitting next to her, she was so amazing, I just wanted to reach over and touch her. I was enthralled by her.

_**A/N: So I know it's like really super short, but I have loads of stuff going on and I actually don't think anyone reads this….**_

_**Anyway, I do plan on updating more but please be patient. Random shit keeps getting in the way of my writing, that and I have huge bouts of writer's block. The next chapter I'm thinking will be huge, and set in the future…like the next year. And something MAJOR is going to happen, hopefully. Depends on if I can cultivate it well, but anyway Happy Reading!**_


	8. Everyone Wants A Piece

_One year later…_

-Frank's POV-

It was a week before school and everyone was sitting in my basement talking about their schedules. I had two classes with Charley and was really excited, last year I hadn't had any. Also Charley, Gerard, and Ray were seniors this year, so that was pretty awesome. The past year had been great. Being friends with Charley was excellent but I still want more, but I guess she just doesn't like me in that way. We had all found out about her dug habit and even though we thought it was pretty bad we really couldn't say anything since every once in a while we all partook as well. She never told us why she did the drugs though. She was still quiet, shy, and had the strange habit of wearing long sleeves in the summer; she was also still perfect to me. We had started our band, although we didn't have a name, or a drummer. We asked Charley but she declined, saying that if her dad ever found out she'd be dead. Which brings me to another thing that happened, Charley's dad got re-married and apparently her new step-mom isn't a Georgia peach if you catch my drift. Just then Mikey interrupted my thoughts.

"So are we gonna go see that movie or not?" Mikey asked from his position on the floor.

"What time is it again?" I asked.

"It's in like an hour dude, but I'm ready to go now. Can't we walk around the mall or some shit. I'm dying of boredom over here." Mikey whined.

"Dude, shut up. Let's go before Mikey keels over" Gerard said as he stood up.

The rest of us stood up and I helped Charley to her feet.

"Thanks" she said smiling at me. The butterflies in my stomach took flight. The feel of her hands in mine sent little shocks of electricity through my body, but then she was letting go and it was over. I wanted her so bad. I should just tell her….

-Charley's POV-

I didn't want to let go of Frank's hands, but I had too. I didn't want him thinking I was a freak. In the year that I'd known Frank I'd fallen for him, but he'd never like me in that way, no one would. I was damaged goods. We all piled into my car and drove towards the mall. We were listening to The Smashing Pumpkins AKA My favorite band of all time! Frank was next to me and the others were in the back. Gerard was singing along and doing a pretty good job. I watched him in my rearview mirror.

"Hey Gerard, do you have any idea who you look like?" I asked.

"Uhm…my dad?" he asked.

"No, you look just like Billy fucking Corgan."

"I do not." He said.

Frank turned to stare at him, and so did the other guys.

"Dude! You totally look like Billy." Mikey exclaimed.

"Maybe he's actually your dad." Ray said with a laugh.

"Yeah, sure." Gerard said while rolling his eyes.

"I'm so serious dude; you look just like that mofo." Frank said while laughing.

Gerard just shook his head while the rest of us continued to comment on his striking resemblance. We were all laughing by the time we pulled into a parking space at the mall. We decided to buy the tickets for the movie first. Some new zombie flick. I was really excited; zombies are my favorite things ever. We walked around the mall some, Frank by my side the entire time. He helped me pick out some new shirts. All long sleeved.

"Why the hell do they even sell long sleeved shirts in the summer?" Mikey asked.

"For freaks like me." I said with a small laugh.

"Why do you wear long sleeves all the time anyway?" Frank asked as he tossed me a band t-shirt.

"I'm cold all the time. I think I may be anemic." I lied.

"I thought only black people could be anemic." Ray said

"No, there are different types of anemia. I should probably get it checked out or something." I muttered with a shrug.

"You are like, so smart." Gerard said in an air headed way. I shook my head and laughed.

It was time for the movie so we all headed down to the theater. I sat in between Frank and Gerard. The movie was funny, which I'm sure wasn't what the director was going for, but I've never seen a horror film that I didn't laugh at.

After the movie I took all of the guys home, saving Frank for last. I pulled into his drive way and shut off the car, not ready to leave yet.

"So that movie was great." Frank said as he turned towards me.

"Yea, it was so funny when that chick got her arm ripped off." I said with a small smile.

There was an awkward silence.

"I wanted to tell you something." Frank said as he stared into his lap.

"Yea?"

"I…" deep breath" I really…really…like…you" He finally let it out. My stomach did a flip.

"You like me?" I whispered.

"A lot and I know you probably don't like me back or whatever, but I just wanted you to know. I mean the worst you could do is not like me back right?" He gushed.

"I like you too…a lot." I said quietly.

"You do? Really?" He looked up at me. I nodded. He let out a deep sigh.

"I didn't think you liked me…like at all, at least not in that way. I'm not all that great." I stammered.

"Not all that great? Are you serious? You are like the most beautiful intelligent creative girl I've ever met. I'm enthralled by everything about you." He said while staring at me in awe. I smiled a sad smile. He wouldn't be so enthralled if he knew. He'd be disgusted, he'd hate me.

"I think you're amazing too." I finally said.

"Would you….do you…maybe want to be my girlfriend." He asked.

"I think I'd like that." I said. We both smiled at each other.

"Well it's late, your dad is probably going ape shit, since you're not home. See you tomorrow?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Of course." I said. He got out of the car and I waited until he was safely in his house to start my car and head back home. My stomach was all a flutter as I pulled into the garage.

My step-mom, Kathy, and my father were in the living room. He was reading a newspaper, and her frozen face was glued to the TV.

"Where've you been?" my dad asked, not looking up.

"The mall. Bought some new shirts, saw a movie." I held up my shopping bag.

"School starts in a week, you can't be staying up all night. I want you to start coming home at 8. Understand."

"Yes sir." I said and turned to leave.

The abuse hadn't really stopped since his marriage, but it wasn't as bad. He still came to my room at night , but sometimes so did she. She always wanted to talk to me, even though she didn't really like me, and she only came into my room when I was showering. My dad's a freak, so I guess it makes since that he would marry one. She never touched me though, not yet anyway. I took my pill box down and tossed back a few, before undressing and filling the tub with water and bubbles. I hardly ever actually used the huge bath, but sometimes I just liked to crawl in and hope I'd pass out and drown. It never happened though. I sank into the hot water, almost up to my chin. There were so many bubbles I couldn't even see my body, good, it was a horrible sight anyway. The water was hot, to the point where when I finally decided to get out my skin would be red and warm. I lay there in the tub waiting, I could feel her approaching, I knew. Tonight something was going to happen….I sank down into the water until I was fully submerged and held my breath until it felt like my lungs would explode. I surfaced, gasping for air, water sloshed onto the floor. And there she was standing there in a baby pink track suit, cigarette in hand, perfect frozen face. She sat on the now wet lip of the tub.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she in haled the cancerous smoke.

"Seeing how long I can hold my breath." I answered, not the truth but what's one more lie among the thousands I tell?

"What the hell for?" She asked as she snubbed the cigarette out on the lip of the tub and then flicked it into the toilet.

"I was just curious. I can hold my breath for almost 30 seconds." I said making up a quick number. I've found that when lying, the more details given the more likely it's to be believed.

"You are so fucking weird." She said with a sneer.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, what else could I have said?

She reached out and touched my face, my stomach twisted in disgust. I sent her silent pleas in my head. Please, don't.

"But beautiful. So very beautiful." She leaned towards me….I lurched away from her.

"Get away from me." I snarled. She reached out and grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her, my butt slid easily against the tub.

"Don't you pull away from me."

Her fake nails dug into my skin. I winced. Why? Just what the hell have I done to warrant such things in my life? She grabbed my face in her free hand and made me look at her.

"Your father is a great man, but he's a little lacking in his marital duties. Guess I'm not as pretty as you, or as good. I want to know, what's so fucking great about you." She grabbed my other hand and wrenched me from the tub. I wasn't surprised by her strength; she worked out every day and could practically be considered a body builder. My body collided with the cold tile floor, and she straddled me. I closed my eyes, and pretended I was someone else….


	9. Light from within

-Charley's POV-

The next morning I crawled from bed, pain radiating from my hip with every step I took. I entered my bathroom and flipped on the light. I stood in front of the mirror, tugged up my shirt, pulled my pajama bottoms down a bit, and let out a sigh at the huge bruise on my hip. I quickly snapped the band of my pajamas in place and dropped my shirt. I stood in front of the mirror, bags under my eyes, and shook my head at the thing in the mirror.

"You're the ugliest thing I've ever seen." I said to the thing before opening the mirror and taking down my box of wonders. I dry swallowed 3 pills before setting them back and closing the mirror. I didn't look up to see my reflection as I exited the bathroom. I immediately went to my closet removed my sleep clothes with out looking down, and grabbed a simple t-shirt. It, for once, did not have long sleeves. There weren't any bruises down my arms, and there hadn't been for a while. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, wincing at the pain from my hip. She had left other marks on my body, but none as big or as painful as my hip. There were bite marks on my breast, and bruises across my back and

thighs. I left my closet and ventured over to my piano. It was lilac in color with pale green keys, all custom made for 'daddy's musical princess' I hit middle C on the keys and sighed to myself. I slowly started to play Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. One of my favorite pieces of music.

The depressing melody combined with the haunting beauty always calmed me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my fingers dancing over the keys; releasing the somber low notes and lovely high notes. I was through the first movement when I heard the doorbell ring. I stopped playing and listened. A moment later the intercom in m room buzzed.

"Miss Charley, a young mister Frank Iero is here to see you." Miss Maria's thick Spanish voice said through the speaker. I stood up walked over to the system and pressed a button to reply.

"Is my father home?''

"No Miss."

"Send him up and forget you saw him." I said as I released the button and leaned against the wall. Why was he here? He knew my dad would flip his shit if he found out I was still hanging around 'those freaks'. There was a knock at my door and I walked over to open it. There stood Frank looking nothing like himself. His hair was short, where as previously it had been long and kinda unkempt. He was wearing a turtleneck despite the heat outside, seemingly to cover the tattoos on his neck. He wasn't wearing any of his piercings, and he was wearing nice slacks instead of ripped jeans.

"Did you fall into a Calvin Klien magazine?" I asked as I shut the door behind him.

"Well, I wanted to see you and I know your dad hates the way we dress, so in the event that he was here, I wanted to look like a nice respectable young man." He said with a smile on his face.

"Well my dad would certainly like this, it makes you look quite handsome, although very different." I smiled as I walked passed him and sat back down at piano.

"So..." he said as he made his way over. He didn't sit next to me as he leaned against the piano.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked as I picked up where I had left off.

"Well, it's wicked hot outside. I'd like to take this turtle neck off. I honestly don't see how you do it, wearing long sleeves, HEY! You're wearing short sleeves today!" He said as he stood up straight and pointed at my shirt, as if I didn't know.

"That I am." I said as I looked down at my pale arms.

"I've never seen your arms before, you're white as paper!." He said with a laugh. I just gave him a small smile and a shrug.

"Well anyway back to what I was saying. I'd like to take this stupid shirt off, and I wouldn't mind going for some ice cream with my new girlfriend." He beamed at me and then offered me his hand. I stood up and took it.

"Well I'd really love to go get ice cream with you, and watch you get rid of this sweater, but I kinda can't go anywhere." I said with a sly smile. He stopped smiling.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well, I don't have any shoes on, and while it's socially acceptable in the South to go without shoes, it's not so in New Jersey." I replied with a shoulder shrug. He looked up at me with a bemused look on his face.

"You have like a million shoes, dork. Go find a pair." He pointed towards my closet and I let go of his hand to walk over to my closet.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I heard him say as I pulled a pair of socks from a drawer and then sat down to pull on my shoes. I thought nothing of Frank being in my bathroom but as I walked out of my closet he called from the bathroom.

"Hey Charley, why's there's blood on the edge of your tub?"

I froze. Blood? I slowly walked to the bathroom and stood in the doorway. He was standing by the tub pointing to the edge where just the tiniest bit of blood was, probably from last night. I hit my head on the tub, but I didn't think I'd hit it hard enough to make me bleed.

"I uhm...I have no idea, maybe I cut myself while shaving and didn't notice?" I shrugged it off hoping he would do the same. He looked up at me, and I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Uhm yea maybe, well I still have to ...go" he said motioning at the toilet so I walked back into my room pulling the door shut behind me. Half a minute later I heard the toilet flush, and then the water in the sink come on. A moment later he stepped out of the bathroom shaking his hands.

"You ready?" he asked and I nodded while heading to the door.

"How'd you get here anyways?" I asked as we made it down the huge staircase.

"Walked."

"All the way from your house?"

"No, from the library. My mom dropped me off this morning on her way to work."

"Oh good, that's not too far then. Still kinda far in this heat though."

"I had a bottle of water, and for most of the way here I was not wearing this thing." He said as he tugged at the sweater.

"That's good." I returned as we walked through the kitchen. My step-mother was seated at the table with paperwork in front of her and a cigarette between her lips.

"Who's this?" she asked looking up.

"Hi, names Frank Iero, I'm a friend of Charley's from school. We were just about to hit up the library to check out some of the books on this years reading list." He said, the lie just falling from his lips, sounding so believable.

"Well isn't that nice, be back by 8." she said as she went right back to her paperwork.

"She will be, it was nice meeting you." Frank said as I led him to my car.

"Your step-mother doesn't seem all that bad."

"She's ok." I replied as I backed out of the garage.

"That's good. So, don't get mad, but I already told the guys about us."

"Why would that make me mad?" I asked as I drove towards and ice cream shop. I looked over at him an shrugged. "I don't care who you tell. Plus it's not like it's a secret." I let out a small laugh.

"Good. Now if you don't mind I'm taking this damn thing off." He said as he pulled the turtle neck over his head to reveal a plain white t-shirt. He looked so good, I couldn't believe he liked me, was my boyfriend, wanted me, broken disgusting me. I turned my attention back to the road.

"So what flavor are you gonna get?" He asked as I parked in front of the mom and pop ice cream shop, that looked as if it had been there since the dawn of man.

"Vanilla with caramel drizzle." I replied as I walked through the open shop door.

"Sounds awesome but I'm going for chocolate chip." He said as he followed me in.

The inside of the shop was cool and quite. The walls were lined with pictures, posters, and all sorts of trinkets. A little piece of history. Frank ordered our ice cream and after the server handed them to us we walked outside and down the sidewalk to the small little park up the street. We sat down on the swings.

"So are you excited about school?" Frank asked and I nodded.

"Hey can I ask you something?" he asked as he licked at his ice cream.

"You just did." I smiled.

"Ok. Can I ask you something after asking you this?" he laughed.

"Yes."

"Are you happy?"

I thought about it. "In this moment right now with you, yes." I replied as I licked at my ice cream.

"And in other moments?"

"Sometimes yes, sometimes no." I replied while looking up at him.

"Why do you ask?" I inquired as I kicked at the ground.

"You always seem so sad." He replied.

"I'm not always sad." I replied.

"Ok."

-Frank's POV-

As Charley and I sat on the swings chatting and enjoying our ice cream, I gave her the once over. She had dark circles under her eyes, and every time she moved her lower half I notice a look of pain come across her face. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I knew she wouldn't tell me. Wouldn't let me into whatever secret she was hiding, and yes I knew she was hiding something. After she finished he ice cream she began to swing. I just sat and watched her. The wind from the movement of the swing blowing her hair in her face and then back. She was so beautiful, the sun lighting up her face, or perhaps some inner light radiating from within. I had never in my life known a girl as beautiful as Charley McVille. I slowly began to swing too, trying to match her pace so that I could watch her face the whole time. She was so absorbed in the swinging she didn't even notice me staring at her. And then she started to laugh, the best sound in the world. It as so rare to see her smile or hear her laugh and the pure joy being produced made me happy enough that I too began laughing. We probably looked like two crazy people, but I didn't care and obviously neither did she.

Slowly Charley stopped swinging until she was at a complete stop, and then she looked over at me and smiled. My heart melted. I loved her, in that moment I knew it, of course I wouldn't tell her, but it was good enough that I knew. I smiled back at her, stood up, and offered her my hand. She took it and I helped her to her feet. We walked hand in hand to her car, I opened the door for her and she slid in. I got in beside her. She cranked up the car and looked at the clock.

"Holy crap we were out there a while. It's almost 8. I've got to get you home." she said as she backed out and then drove out and towards my house.

"Time flies by when you're having fun." I said. She looked over at me and smiled. Today was the most I'd ever seen her smile, and we hadn't even been doing anything.

She pulled into my driveway and turned the car off.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Having ice cream with me."

"Any time doll." I smiled at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" she asked

"Well I hope so, school starts tomorrow." I replied.

"True." she laughed a little.

We sat there in silence for a moment and then I leaned over and kissed her cheek. I saw her smile as I stepped out of the car. I walked to my front door without looking back.


End file.
